Oni partner trouble
by Magnus DeWinter
Summary: Konoko is haveing a bad day. To make things worse she gets a partner. How will they get along?
1. The news

I don't own Oni. I wish I did  
  
Konoko was haveing a bad day, her bike got a flat, almost ran someone over, and now the commander wanted to see her. Yes this was indeed a bad bad. anything else and she was liable to snap. she marched up to 'the door of doom' as the recruits named it. practicaly growling she walked in the office.  
"You wanted to see me?" she said with a forced smile. 'what could he possibly want now?'  
"Yes Konoko, please sit down, I'm pleased to hear how well you have been performing, So from know on, You have a partner. come in Magnus." the commander said.  
A bandaged figure waked into the office. Konoko double taked, Its the dude she almost hit! He was about 6'5 and very well built. Spikey dark platnum blue hair that went past the knees tied back in a pony tail Zero style. This was the legendary agent who wiped out 15 tankers single handedly. A large bandage covered his right sholder, his ribs taped, and knee in a brace. Those were only the major injuries. bruses and cuts were everywhere. He sat down with an uncerimonious thud.  
"No offence to my new partner but, I work alone, Besides he dont look so well, like he belongs in the med bay." She said glanceing at him. Magnus raised an eyebrow, 'She has alot of spirt, Definite potential' he thought. "I maybe injured but I can still kick your sorry carcus. Never Question my abilities even if I'm wounded." he said without raising his voice. Konoko winced at his words, not oly did he just call her weak, but its true. he was the strongest agent dead or alive and that hurts ones ego. "I didn't say anything about your skills. just uh... you look ill. With all those bandages and suchyou look like you got hit by a semi." magnus smirked at the last comment, "No semi's just a Psyco on a motercycle. as for the wounds, the sholder is from a POINT BLANK shot from a mercury bow, the ribs from being slamed into a post REPEATEDLY, the brace is from 3 taners steping on it. See how you fair after that kind of abuse!" magnus said.  
Again Konoko winced. Point blank with a mercury bow? few people can take that and live. She knew how bad that was, its happened to her on several occasions but never at close range. He also knew it was her that almost hit him. 'ah crap, this is bad, Its offical this is the worst day of my life and it can't possibly get and worse' she thought. Fte was crule to all who said or thought those words, Konoko was no excepion.  
"Glad to see you getting along so well, because as of now you two are roommates due to lack of space. Try not to kill each other. you two are the best we got, can't afford to lose either of you"the commander stated. 'why did I say that? oh well, time for my favorite show!' "That is all, you two are dismissed!"  
The duo were in shock, but complied. The only way out was to quit, and neither were willing to step down. Konoko officaly declared her life over, Magnus thought the bad phrase, and fate stuck again. "Konoko! I've got bad news for the both of you, Your appartments are under quarintine as of now, you two can't go home!" shinatama said. Magnus pailed as Konoko slapped her head. "I guess its not so bad *winces from pain* I keep some clothes in the car in case of emergencies. And a hotel sounds good if its got a hot tub" Magnus said,  
Our ever happy agent frowned again "Thats good for you but I'm broke and got no clothes to change into" she stated, Magnus frowned ' I'm going to regret this' *sigh* "I guess you can come along and you can borrow something untill this travisty of luck goes away" he said with his back to her. she stared at him, unsure of this person, 'one minute we're yelling the next he offers to help me, I'm not crashing at Shinatama's again, guess theres no other option' "Allright, sounds like a plan, But one wrong move and you will need more bandages."  
Challange issued,  
"No need to worry aboun that, your not my type"  
Challenge accepted,  
"I'll bet, but I'll keep quiet, I Think its better to stay civil between us, considering we're roommates and partners" she said. Magnus only nodded 'that is very true.But how long can you keep up that act?' Somewhere in the heavens, Fate laughed demonically, "That will teach them not to even think that phrase!"  
That evening was uneventful until suddenly "Eww, thats gross!" Konoko exclaimed as magnus was changing dressings. "I'm aware of that but I have to do this or it will get worse, You can leave for five minutes or help me, I'd appreceate the help alot."magnus said carefully pulling off the bandage on the sholder. "Why would I want to get near that?" she said pointing at the wound. "Sooner its done the sooner its covered, Help yes or no?" he said wincing at the pain as his poor sholder went pop. Konoko looked at the door and then at him, *sigh* "What do I need to do?" He smirked "Gently hold the pad in place then tape it, and...Thank you for helping" he said turning so not to face her. 'this guy has problems with exprtssing himself or he's blushing and he doesn't want me to see. its gotta be the first one'. with the dressings changed magnus stood up and said "I'm hungry, let's get some dinner" Konoko gaged "You want me to eat after dealing with that?" she pointed to the trash full of gause and med tape "Who do you think I am?" she bellowed. He turned to face her, grinning impishly, "The second best agent in the TCTF, why do you ask, you too grossed out now to eat?" He asked still grinning. She smirked " No just wanted to know, Your paying." she responded. He smiled 'Yeh defitily got spirit,'  
In the morning Magnus awoke to an un familiar feeling, someone was next to him in bed sperated by only a blanket, ' Damn, wasn't a nightmare, guess it ain't so bad, I'm not paired with some snot nosed trainee fresh out of the acadamy. But this roommate thing is to much, how can my luck be that bad. Wait a minute, bad luck? I'm forced to bunk with an attractive woman who isn't all horrorified with the "on the job hazards" and thats bad luck? Should break a few mirrors and maybe I'll get two, NO bad thought its not good to get involved with coworkers. but still she is good looking.' magnus thought. but his thinkng was interupted by hand that flopped onto his bruised ribs. "AAAHHHHH!" . Konoko jumped outta bed at the scream. "Are you OK? I'm sorry it was an accident honest! I..." Her stream of apologies was stoped by Magnus's hand over her mouth. "I'll be fine, your right it was an accident, I'm suprised it didn't happen in the middle of the night but, thank... GOOD GOD" he stopped when he realized her attire and immedetly covered his eyes real quick. "Please cover yourself, have some modesty" he said. Konoko now became aware of her clothes, a bra and shorts. she grabbed the shirt she was borrowing. "Um... I guess we can call it even, Right?" she asked while her face was now a deep red, 'gees that was embaressing.' magnus nodded in agreement. "lets find out if we can get our stuff. Sound good?" He asked. She nodded. magnus walked into the bathroom and dressed. came out in a tanktop and shorts. Konoko wore the same, the only thing she had to wear was her uniform. Stylish but not made for comfort. If they can get their stuff she could change into her clothes.  
First stop was Konoko's place. the "quaritine" was due to a terrorist threat. Some moron thought the bomb would set off some toxic nerve gas. turned out to be a kid with a M100 and a bottle ot laughing gas. she now dressed in her favorite (usuall) clothes and her shades.she comes out to find magnus waiting in the car (a blue Shelby GT-500) " Why are you still here?" she asked. he gave her a 'are you a blonde' look "Um let me think, mabey it's because we are now roommates and you don't know the place where I stay?" he stated. "And what makes you think I'm staying at your place? Mine is just as good!" she shouted. Magnus was uneffected by this, "just hop in and find out, Trust me my place is better." he stated looking strait ahead.  
Magnus's place was near a chemical spill, Thus a quarintine order. His place was very low tech, like out of the 20th century, yet it was very nice. "I own this place, Thats probably why he wanted you and me to be roommates, You live in a TCTF owned building. So, you still want to live there or stay here? your choice." he stated. Konoko looked at the house and then at him, 'This insanity doesn't end! is this guy loaded or something? This place is great, Simple and liveable' she turned to him, "I'll need help moveing what little I have, Think you can help?" she asked. "Not the heavy stuff, I would be happy to help" he answerd. 'Met her yasterday and she is already moving in, It's almost too funny' he thought while supressing a laugh. Konoko did notice "What is so funny?" He laughed "Met ya yesterday and your already moving in, It's almost too funny!" he cluched his ribs. Laughing with brused ribs hurts. She just hmphed. "Lets get this over with, How much stuff you got?" he asked. "One or Two trips at the most. I dont keep alot of things" she stated. He only nodded and started up the motor, listening to all 400 horses under the hood for a moment then grinned, "Lets take the short way, how bout it?" . She watched him put on some fingeless gloves while revving the motor, "Promise not to kill us and I might go along with the idea. I think I'm still too young to die" Magnus laughed at the statement then regreted it. Pain is a great reminder of ones injuries isn't it? "You have to stop that, you will die laughing" Konoko warned. Magnus looked at her with a grin, "I can think of worse ways to go, Laughing to death don't sound as bad as being blown up or shredded, ne?" She paled "Lets just go. You said something about a shortcut?" she asked as his grin widened 'I going to pay for that. But how bad can it be?' That is the second worst thing to say or think, fate is very bad about that. The half hour ride was shortened to ten minutes! Konoko dizzily stepped out of the car, "You drive like that and there is not even a scratch? You practice don't you?" Magnus grinned from ear to ear and nodded very fast. Konoko just rolled her eyes. "Lets just get yer stuff Konoko" 


	2. The next day

I do not own oni or anything else in this story except Magnus This is my time line that will cross with the game. this is not DBZish I hope  
  
True to her word it only took two trips to collect her stuff. "Konoko, just a friendly reminder, There are TWO rooms that are off limits to ANYONE. one is the room under the stairs, the second is my office. One last thing if you hear me scream in the middle of the night DO NOT come in. I'll be fine. Sound fair to you?" magnus asked. she nodded, "But what would posses you scream besides pain? And What is in those rooms that is off limits?" Magnus dreaded those questions. "Ok, I'll answer only one of those" Magnus said ' Please be the second'. "The first one" she said. 'Damn it!' he sighed "Fine BUT ONLY that question. Don't feel up to any others right now. I'm different. I am not fully human. And for that reason I was treated um harshly by others. That is how I got this scar, And I have flashbacks in my dreams. does that answer the question?" Magnus asked pleadingly. Konoko shook her head, "You did not explain what is so different" was her responce.  
"Must you Know?"  
"Yes I do"  
"I have a... "  
"Go on and say it, I won't laugh or anything"  
"a tail"  
"That is not so bad,"  
"You are one of the few to say that"  
"Where is it? I don't see it"  
Magnus let out a Heavy sigh and let his tailthat was rapped around his waist sway freely behind him.Konoko looked at and desided to reach of the aforementioned appendage. He let her and she grabed too hard. "Not so rough! its not a gun handle!"he cried out she released it like it was a snke that bit her. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you" she apologised. "It's Ok, just don't squeeze the tail so hard, its apart of me you know?" he said and she nodded. "But I'm sorry, This is the second time I've hurt you" He smiled at her "Don't make me laugh, each time was an accident, and each time you were forgiven so drop the guilty act. We got to work tomorrow so lets get some sleep" Me said tiredly. Konoko said goodnight and headed to the guest room as Magnus headed for his Master bedroom. Tha night Magnus was plauged by nightmares of his past. He awoke in a cold sweat. " Hey you ok on there?" Konoko asked drawn to the screams. 'Konoko, I thought I told her not to worry about this stuff. But at least she cares, I think' magnus shook his head to dispel the memories, "Yea, I'm fine. Go back to sleep" He hollered. The rest of the night was peaceful.  
The morning was peaceful till breakfast. Magnus went to make waffles while Konoko wanted to just get fastfood. "You know why they call it fastfood, It's because it speeds you to an early grave" Magnus stated. Konoko did not care "So what? I want my cheeseburger!". Magnus just shook his head. "Whats the matter, afraid to try my cooking? think its poisoned or something?" He asked, trying to get at her pride. "I'm afraid of nothing" she stated Matter-of-factly. "Then sit and eat. I promise it is good" he ordered with a snarl. she sat in fear of the tailed man in the kitchen. The food looked edible, but looks can be deciving. In this case it wasn't, Bulueberry waffles wiht whipped cream. Konoko ate thirds. Magnus just had one.  
Magnus drove his car while Konoko took her Honda Hurricane 1200. Magus took his shortcut an beat her by 15 minutes. He stood there leaning on his car glancing at his watch when she pulled up "I've been waiting 15 minutes, what kept you?" he asked. If looks could kill, half the city would be gone. "Unlike you I'm not suicidal enough to take the same route you drive to get here" she yelled. Magnus smirked, "I think you don't like the "short cuts" I take, I'm hurt and I still take them" he said evily. Konoko only muttered something to the effect of suicidal moron. Magnus held his sides in pain as he howled with laughter. "Gee I can feel the love in this room, can't you?" he said between breaths. Magnus recovered and stoped teasing, "OK, now that I can breath, Griffin wants us in his office ASAP. Something about the Syndicate if I'm right" Konoko nodded and followed, 'Time to bust some heads'. Oh how right she was.  
"Ok you two here is your assignment.It's a simple bust, in and out. The place is beleved to be a cover front for illeagal arms shipping. you two are to chech it out. is that understood?" Magnus gave a confirming grunt. ' Ain't no way I'll back down, I'll die before that happens' Magnus thought. Konoko was ready for action, all she had been doing lately was gruntwork, 'Finaly, a real assignment' she thought with glee. "Alright, here are the details of your mission, good luck and do your best" Griffin said. Magnus frowned at the last part, 'Losers whine about their best while the winners go home with the prom queen' magnus thought. "Ok partner lets go" konoko said with an impish grin. 'Great, sent into enemy territory with a cute partner with a "Mary sue" persona. I'm definitly in hot water this time' 


	3. answers

Disclaimer: Same as the past chapters.  
  
Magnus dropped down to the window followed by his partner. Their mission was to stop shipments and to find any wepons or other contraband. "Hey Konoko, does that look illeagle to you or what?" Magnus was pointing to an armored truck filled munitions and Illeagle SLDs. Konoko nodded. "So, you got a plan or what?" she asked. "The way I see it, we can go in guns ablazin or we go all stealthy and take them by suprise,'As if I need to ask' What do you want to do?" he asked. Konoko thought for a moment, 'I like the first but I don't think he's up to it' "The second one" she responded. Magnus was caught off guard by her esponce, "If your doing this because of my health, Don't. I can handle anything you can, are you sure that is what you want to do?" he asked. Konoko looked at him, "Either one, I don't really care. Just lets do this before they leave" she said. Magnus shook his head "Then Lock and Load, Lets hit them where it hurts" He said pulling out a pistol than a Black adder. "Ready to go?" he asked. She frowned, "I only have this pistol, No fair you have two guns and I don't" she pouted. Magnus chuckled, "fine take my pistol, I have another Black adder with me. Now, Lets show them who is better, Shall we?" Magnus was grinning like a madman as he said that. Konoko twirled a pistol in her hand, "Yes lets" she responded.  
The large metal door flew across the room by the force of the explosion. "Knock knock, anybody home?" magnus yelled in the gaping hole. The only responce was gun fire. "Ok someone is home, Hey Konoko, give them that gift we brought!" magnus said. Konoko threw in a flash grenade and some tear gas. "I think they like it, the are in tears" Magnus smiled at his poor humor. Konoko rolled her eyes and looked inside the building, the storage facility was wall-to-wall packed with illeagle technology. "Hey, tell the clean up crew that this place is filthy, and to bring about ten trucks, They'll need them" Konoko said. Magnus was standing over a communications trooper. "Definite Syndicate activity, This moron is proof enough. Lets lock you up till everyone shows up. OHHH pretty gun" Magnus said while holding a Mercury bow. Konoko turned and saw what he was holding. "I agree, but we can't keep it. Too bad, I always wanted one" She said sadly. the trooper on the floor began to wake up. Magnus promptly kicked his head. "stay quiet and it wont happen again" Magnus said with a vengence. "A little payback?" Konoko asked. Magnus gave a quick nod. After the abuse he took from Syndicate troops no one questioned his actions. After they swept the building for anybody they missed Konoko got bored, "Well, What now?" Konoko asked. Magnus thought for a moment, "We wait till further orders, or we leave when the cleaning crew gets here. I hate waiting" magnus said while his tail waved behind him.  
"Um, Magnus your tail"  
"Eh, what about it?"  
"Everyone can see it"  
"Frankly at the moment, I don't give a damn. It feels good to let it out once and a while"  
"Oh, just thought I'd tell you"  
"Thank you for telling me" Magnus said. 'For once I really don't care if it's out. People don't like it they don't have to look. What is bothering me is, why does she care?' magnus's thoughts were interupted by konoko's laughing. "What's so funny?"  
"Just a thought"  
"What thought?"  
"Target practice"  
"You lost me"  
"Tail target practice"  
"WHAT?!"  
"That tail with a gun, shooting targets"  
"Oh, I've done that, I'm actualy pretty good with it" Magnus grinned. His tail got hold of one of Konoko's pistols. "Look mom, no hands" Magnus said as he fired a round at a glass beer bottle, shattering it. The gun was placed on the table. "What is with the look?"  
"How did you hit the bottle without looking?"  
" Two reasons,1 the mirror behind you, 2 the laser sight"  
"Oh, lets see how good you really are"  
"Ok, your on, name the target"  
"The truck tires"  
Magnus nodded and his tail picked up the gun again. then proceeded to to hit all the tires on the truck. Konoko kept everyone sedated with a good swift kick. When all but one tire was shot the backup came. "About time they showed up" he growled. the last word was stressed with a gun shot, pop went the last tire. "I've got something to do. I'll see you later Konoko" Magnus said as he ran full speed outta the building. 'What is with that guy? One minute he is nice the next he is angry. I can't figure him out. I wonder where he went' Konoko thought. She got har bike and went out for lunch. Ah the glory of fast food. After three burgers she was read to go find her partner except her partner found her "What did I tell you about fast food?" Magnus wispered in her ear. Konoko nearly jumped out of her skin, she was not expecting him to do that. He smiled at the look of pure shock on her face. "Aww, poor Konoko got scared by big bag Magnus?" He teased. Konoko scowled, "Why do you tease me?" she asked. Magnus thought for a moment, 'Hm, that is a good question. Wasn't expecting that question. Although it leaves her open for more teasing' magnus nodded.  
"Do you want a good answer or the truth?"  
"Does it matter?"  
"Yes"  
"Than I want both"  
"Reason one, because you look cute when you pout. Reason two, because its fun"  
"Which one is the truth?"  
"That is for me to know and for you to never know" 


	4. problems

I don't own Oni but I own Magnus. Don't kill me if it got mushy at parts, this is a romance after all **=Flashback/memory  
  
Magnus sat on the roof of his house watching the stars, thinking about his day. 'Ah finally some peace. I can't believe how persistent that girl is, chasing me across town just to find out the truth. Such a strong personality, something I can respect even though she got it in spades. What is it about her that throws me for a loop? One minute I'm thinking clearly the next I can't thin at all. I refuse to act like some hormonal teenager! I will not let my body control me! She is just my partner and can't be anything else! That's a lie. I want to let go and I do want more. I can't, last time that happened she died and I...NO! I can't live like that again, She didn't blame me, but It still hurts to remember her that way, Dying in my arms with that damn smile. Never! She would not want to be remembered that way. I'm strong enough to keep going, I hope' he thought as a lone tear escaped much to his displeasure, "I won't break down now, I will keep going and no one above, below, or between will stop me!" He declared as he got up. He than fell over his boots and off the roof and dislocated his bad shoulder.  
Konoko sat on her bed also deep in thought about the day's events *you look cute when you pout* 'I can't tell if he meant it or not and that bothers me the most. One minute he has that wild look in his eyes the next he is gentle. I just wish I knew the truth about him, he is such a mystery to me. Get those damn thoughts out of your head! He wouldn't think of you in that way, would he?' she thought. Magnus Falling suddenly brought her to reality past her window and hitting the ground with a loud crack, "That can't be good"  
Magnus gave a low groan as he got up, "That was graceful and not to be repeated. Note to self, don't piss off fate" he said taking in a deep breath, gritting his teeth and put his shoulder into place with a sick pop. A blood-chilling scream was heard clear across town. "That hurt" he said while passing out. Konoko found him a minute later out cold. "Bravo man. What do you do for an encore? Do it again because I missed it" Konoko teased until she realized that Magnus was not awake. She gave him a nudge to try to wake him. It did not work. "What else can happen?" She asked. That ladies and gentlemen is Bad fate phrase #3 because Magnus's boots fell off the roof and on his head (Heavy steel-toed boots). "Congratulations! You now probably have a concussion. You walk under a ladder or break any mirrors lately?" Konoko teased.  
Magnus woke up in a hospital bed, "whoever brought ma here will think being tortured is a career. I Hate Hospitals! The only thing worse than a hospital is the doctors and the food. I've got to get out of here," Magnus said. He crept out of the room and almost made it to the main door until, "Magnus! Your OK!" Konoko yelled. Magnus froze, 'So close! Why couldn't she find me outside?' Magnus thought. Konoko ran up and made sure he was ok, "you've been out for a whole day, I came to check on you and you weren't there. You're leaving against doctors orders aren't ya" Konoko said in a hurry. "Quiet Konoko I've got a killer migraine and I don't want to see some moron and have him put me on some pills and stuff, Lets just go" Magnus whispered. The luck that Magnus had ran out, He was spotted by His usual doctor, "Not surpassing, you have a bad concussion. Where do you think your going Mr.bloodwood?"  
"Hello Dr. Ikari, I was just heading home"  
"Freeze, you are going anywhere with your injuries; that knee should have given out by now, There was enough mercury in your shoulder to kill two cows, your ribs are severely bruised, and your thinking about leaving?"  
"Yes. Yes I am leaving, who is going to stop me? You?"  
"No, but she is. I spoke with her earlier and she agreed to help"  
"Konoko, you wouldn't do that to me, would you?" Magnus said pleadingly. Konoko turned to avoid his gaze  
"You are hurt bad, you just have to stay for a little bit OK?" she pleaded.  
'Traitor' Magnus thought. He shook his head in a firm NO! "I refuse to stay in this urine hell hole called a hospital!" The doctor slipped around Magnus unnoticed and pressed on a bruised rib just right and Magnus dropped like a stone, "Thank you for your cooperation, we can handle it from here. I suggest you leave before he wakes up, he will not be happy," Dr. Ikari warned  
Three days later, Magnus left the Torture chamber/hospital in a violent way. Violent as in if you get in way you go boom. He reached home in record time. Magnus was in a rage, "Konoko, we need to talk" he hissed. "Um, goodbye!" she said running. Magnus grabbed her shirt collar, "SIT DOWN!" His voice boomed. She sat down very quick. "Your not going to kill me are you?" she asked, fear visible on her face. Magnus was an imposing figure, his teeth bared and his face locked in rage. He was growling loudly, "I won't kill you, but you will understand that I am not to ever go to hospital. I'll go to the med. bay at HQ but never a hospital. Do I make myself crystal clear?" Magnus growled. She gave a very quick nod. His features lightened drastically. His eyes softened and his ace was still red but not with anger. Their faces were only inches apart. 'Why the hell not' Magnus thought as he gave her a peck on the cheek, "thank you for understanding about the whole hospital thing, see ya in the morning" he said as he walked to his room. Konoko sat there still in shock, "What the hell is happening around here?" 


	5. The bet

I don't own Oni but I own Magnus.  
  
Magnus laid in bed staring at the ceiling, 'Why did I have to go and do that?' he thought. His dark eyes watched the shadows dance across the ceiling. 'I royally screwed up on that one, I just hope she doesn't kill me for that. Just what in the nine hells was I thinking? Oh yea, I remember now. I was thinking why not' Magnus thought. He let out a heavy sigh and tried to sleep while his mind raced.  
Konoko at in her room, her mind cluttered with thought and emotions. 'HE KISSED ME! What was running through that damaged head of his? If this was some game to him they will need tweezers to pick up the pieces!' she thought. 'But what if he meant it? What am I supposed to do? I want to beat him to a pulp, but I also want to return the favor' her mind battled over a solution while she hit a punching bag.  
Magnus sat up, he was half-asleep and getting cranky, "can't she find something else to do that is more quiet like TV or books?" he paused "I've had ENOUGH!" Magnus said. His nerves were still a little shot. He tried to stay calm as he knocked on the door with his fist, "Konoko, could you do something else that is more quiet than the punching bag!? Try watching TV or read a book! I'm trying to get some sleep!" he shouted through the door. Konoko froze mid-swing, "Sorry! Old habit, I'll try to be quiet" she said. Magnus grunted and returned to his 'lair' in peace. Konoko got out her few CD's and pulled out Creed. Magnus heard 'My Sacrifice' playing in the background, "At least it is good music" he said as he drifted to sleep.  
The next morning Konoko awoke to the smells of breakfast, "Bacon and eggs, the guy has class," she said. She walked out into the kitchen and made a dash for the coffee. With her prize in hand she left the kitchen. Magnus lifted an eyebrow, "Not even a good morning! How rude!" he laughed. Konoko heard that, "Need coffee for good morning" she said. Magnus looked at her; she had that morning zombie look. "I know what you mean," Magnus said. Konoko looked him in the eye, "Is some of that my breakfast?" she said straight-faced, 'You better say yes' she added mentally. He tilted his head to one side, "Maybe, If you ask nicely I might share" he said.  
"Please?"  
"No problem, here you go. Didn't think you knew the word"  
"You smart ass, I bet you couldn't go one day without teasing someone"  
"And if I could?"  
"Huh?"  
"If I won this bet, what do I get out of it?"  
"What do you want?"  
"Hmm, let me think. How about, dinner and a movie, loser pays!"  
"Deal! Starting now, no more tormenting people, that includes me"  
"OK" Magnus said as he finished his plate. The bet was on, and Magnus was in for a long day. Magnus went into his room under the stairs; it led to a library. Magnus scanned the shelves for a particular tome. He reverently pulled the leather-bound book from the shelf, "Let's see here, ah ha here it is," he said finding the passage. The cover read 'Hound of the Baskervills'. "Why risk losing the bet by accident? I can just stay in here all day!" he exclaimed.  
Konoko looked around for her partner, new orders had come in. She growled in frustration, "Magnus! Come out! We need to go to headquarters!" she yelled. Konoko heard a growl from the stairs. The middle steps popped open to reveal Magnus holding a book, "This better be important! I was getting to the good part," he said. Konoko looked at the book, "Who'd think that the most powerful agent in the TCTF read classic literature," she said in surprise. Magnus gave a chuckle, "Nobody ever asked, everyone expects me to be some dumb fighter with a low IQ," Magnus said. Konoko shook her head, "Never mind that, we got new orders" she said. Magnus smiled, "Let me get my gear and let's go," he said. To Magnus, things were looking up.  
The mission was like the last. Go in, check for illegal contraband, and get out. The plant was suspected of making SLD's and weapons for the Syndicate. Magnus didn't like it, he had to wear his uniform. He hated his uniform, it had no hole for his tail or places to hold guns except one pistol! The whole place was a trap and Magnus began to vent his frustrations on any enemy who got in the line of fire. The pair made their way through the facility, they found the worse possible thing they could, a deadly brain, "Oh joy! More asinine bull crap courtesy of the Syndicate!" Magnus said with much venom. Konoko and Magnus shut the deadly brain off and made their way back.  
"Hey Magnus, lets get some lunch, I'm starving"  
"Sounds good, Pizza?"  
"You buying?"  
"Eh, why not"  
  
Who shall win the bet? How will the evening go? Find out next time! 


	6. a lovely evening

For last time, I don't own Oni  
  
Magnus sat in his usual booth in the corner with Konoko. Magnus said he would pay and he was, five large pizzas eaten between the two and he didn't care, he was having fun. "Man, had I known you were this fun, I would have done this sooner" Magnus said. Konoko as still laughing, "If I didn't know better I'd think that was a complement. You ain't going soft on me are you?" Konoko teased. Magnus had a straight face, "Would that be a bad thing?" he said. She froze for a second, "You said no teasing today, or did you forget the bet?" she asked. Magnus looked her straight in the eyes. His dark red eyes seemed to search for something, "I meant it, is that so hard to accept?" he asked. Konoko blushed. "OK, so what's next? We did busted up some bad guys so what now?" she asked. Magnus gave a chuckle, "Movies, let's get some movies and popcorn" he suggested. Konoko liked the idea. Magnus shook his head, 'I must be getting soft, either that or it's the concussion. Funny how life turns out' he thought.  
"Uh, Magnus"  
"Yes, what is it?"  
"Your tail"  
"What about it?"  
Konoko was blushing, "control it or else I'm getting a butcher knife"  
Magnus looked down to see his tail wrapped around her waist, "Ah, sorry about that, it likes to cling to things" he said. "Yea, just keep it on a leash or something. I don't know you that well," she said. It was Magnus's turn to blush, "Right, I'll do just that, I'll find a leash and collar," he said with much sarcasm. Konoko stopped, "You lost," she said. Magnus gave a puzzled expression, "What are you talking about?" he asked. Konoko gave an evil grin "you lost the bet, I knew you couldn't go one day with out teasing me" she said smugly. Magnus thought hard, "Well I already paid for dinner, so all that is left is the movie and we were going to rent some already so not much of a victory is it?" Magnus asked. Konoko frowned, "Nice try but you ain't worming your way out of this. I want a fancy dinner and a new movie," She said. Magnus sighed, he knew fighting this was an exercise in futility, "Fine, I surrender! You win!" he said. Magnus was in for another long day at the hands of the one opponent he couldn't fight against.  
Magnus returned to his hidden library to relax. If he did not calm down soon, he was going to kill. He pulled his favorite book off the shelf, Wizard's First Rule, and began to read. About half way through he felt at peace. His jaw popped as he yawned. He put his book away and headed for the kitchen for a snack. He closed the door and he heard Konoko scream.  
Magnus looked up from his book to find company, "I thought that you understood that this room is off limits. Do you need to be reminded?" Magnus asked. Konoko paled at the look on his face. That somewhat disturbing smile sent chills down her spine. "I think you deserve to be punished. Bad Konoko! You live in my home, eat my food, and all I asked is that you stay out of this room!" he said in a rage. His voice seemed to case the skies to darken. The heavens rained lightning and fire. The air around him seemed to burn red as his face darkened. He lifted Konoko by the throat with one hand. His other hand seemed to shift into a demon hand. "You shall pay for your trespass" he hissed. Magnus's eyes seemed to burn with a black flame. The claws raced at her throat as she suddenly regained consciousness with a blood-chilling scream. Magnus was knocking on the door, "Hey Konoko you alright in there? Do you need any help?" his voice carried concern. Drenched in cold sweat, Konoko tried to shake off the last of the haunting images in her mind. "I'm, I'm fine. Just, just a nightmare" she said. Magnus understood, "OK, I understand. If you need me I be in my office" he said and went upstairs. Konoko lay back down and tried to relax. She looked over at her clock, "3 a.m.! I must have woken him up. I guess he does care," she said closing her eyes.  
A few hours later Konoko awoke to dead silence. She got up and checked around. She looked outside to find Magnus sitting in a tree watching the sunrise. "You know, it's not nice to sneak up on someone Konoko," he said. Konoko stared at him for a moment, "I wasn't sneaking around, just wondered why it's so quiet this morning," she said. Magnus chuckled, "Well, normally you don't wake up for another hour. Usually I'm here watching the sunrise. Care to join me?" he asked. Konoko blinked, "no, thanks for the offer. How are your injuries doing?" she asked. Magnus Dropped out of the tree. He laughed again, "I'm perfectly healthy. See, no badages," he said taking off his shirt. Sure enough, he didn't need any bandages o anything. His well toned chest simply bore the scars of were they had been. Konoko was impressed, "Nice scars. Where did you get that one?" she asked while pointing to a scar. "Got that from a bar brawl, some fool had a long knife" he said. She traced one with her finger, the one from the mercury bow, "I know this one, but what about that one?" she asked. She was pointing to the vertical scar that came over his eye. "That is my first, got it when I was a kid. Don't want to get into it," he said. She understood, "Time for breakfast, I'll cook" she said. Magnus kept his muth shut, Konoko wasn't the best cook.  
That evening Magnus held true to his word and took Konoko out for a night out. Fancy expensive restaurant and then a classic movie, Pirates of the Caribbean Curse of the Black pearl. Magnus was a true gentleman the entire night loved every minute. Konoko enjoyed herself emencely. The got home around ten and decided to head to bed (Their own beds you perverts). 


	7. night out

Disclaimer: Standard applies Thank you for reviewing and a special thanks to Megami no the Yami Flame for helping me!  
Magnus awoke to find he slept in, "Wow, eleven thirty? Konoko will probably be asking were her breakfast is, or some damn thing" he said while climbing out of bed. He stretched, all but his shoulder had healed, and it let him know. Pain jolted through his body. He grumbled some colorful language. Although his body healed faster than everybody else did, it still wasn't fast enough for him. He went out to face the world in a pair of shorts ant a tank top. His long hair done in a pony tail (Think Zero, but dark platinum blue).  
Konoko saw the imposing figure enter the room. His well-toned arms hung almost lifeless at his sides. Konoko gave a cheerful smile as he gave a low growl, "Good morning to you too. I tried to wake you but you didn't move" she said. His blood red eyes turned to her, "How can you be so... cheerful?" he asked. She just shrugged. Magnus just went to the kitchen to fix some tea. He opened the pantry to find his tea was gone! Now Magnus had enough sense to not go on a killing spree, but he was still upset. He looked at Konoko, "you knew we were out of tea didn't you!" he said. Konoko was unaffected, "There was enough for ONE more cup, and it's sitting on the counter for you" she said. He smiled, "Thank you Oh beautiful goddess! You have spared us all from my wrath. So kind of you to set up the tea for me, I am forever in your debt" he said with much sarcasm. Konoko smirked, "Not a problem my dear mortal, Your goddess is pleased to hear thou art happy" she replied. They both began to laugh. Magnus grabbed his tea and put on some music. Evanescence blasted through the speakers as Magnus made his meal. Konoko sang along to bring me to life, She sang through the first part and Magnus chimed in with the next part. After just a few months, the two were close friends. Magnus was happy, his partner was a good friend and wasn't creeped out by him. Konoko was happy to have a friend who understood her hobbies, such as guns, music, guns, fighting, and did I mention guns?  
Magnus was feeling bold, "hey Konoko, How but we eat out for dinner tonight?"  
"Magnus, are you asking me out on a date?"  
"If that is what you wish to believe, so be it"  
"Where are we going to eat?"  
"Oh nothing fancy, how about that new Italian place near 4th and Main? I here the food is good"  
"I love Italian food, sounds good"  
"Good, The only down side is I need to wear a tie"  
"Yes! Dinner and a show!"  
"You are the source of all evil in the universe"  
Magnus stood by his car waiting for Konoko. He wore jeans and a jacket. The cursed object known as a tie hung from his neck. 'She better get out here, I HATE wearing this evil piece of cloth' he thought. Konoko came out in a nice black dress, "Do you think I'm overdressed?" she asked. Magnus 's brain stopped functioning; his head gave an automatic shake. Konoko raised an eyebrow, "Snap out of it. I can't be that good, can I" she asked. Magnus gave a dumb nod; "You look great" he managed to finally say. Magnus's brain was slowly rebooting; he regained most of his motor skills. Now sitting in the car and making sure not to close the door on his hair, he starts the car. Konoko gives him an odd look, "Why do you keep your hair so long?" she asked. Magnus chuckled, "Mainly it keeps the tail hidden. I also find that it also good for blinding an opponent, that and it makes me look good," he said. Konoko sighed, "You truly are crazy," she said. Magnus gave a sharp nod, "Damn straight!"  
The two pulled up to the restaurant; it was nice but not too fancy. Magnus continued to grumble about "the vile strap of fabric". Konoko couldn't help but laugh, "Poor baby, does Magnus not like the tie?" she teased. Magnus smirked, "At least I can still fight in my gear, I'd like to see you try that devil spin kick in that dress," He retaliated. Konoko shook her head, "Ok you win, You are the master of teasing," She said. Magnus knew better, "For now at least". They both laughed; dinner was going to be very interesting.  
They both sat at the corner table, away from the people. Magnus loosened his tie, "Vile thing, whoever thought of these things should be in the lowest, darkest pits of hell" he hissed. Konoko laughed, "It's not that bad, It makes you look handsome," she said. Magnus forced a shocked look, "My dear Konoko, did you just give me a compliment? Careful Ice queen, you're liable to melt if you keep this up" he teased. Konoko frowned, "I was being serious," she said. Magnus looked away, "Sorry, thought you were still joking." He said. She looked him in the eye, "Your forgiven, Now where is that damn waiter?" she said. Magnus smiled, "Patience is virtue you must learn young grasshopper," he said. She glared, "I want food," she said in a low voice. Magnus seemed unaffected, " all you need is to just say 'hey waiter' when one of them walk by," he said. Magnus saw a waiter, "Hey, can you please take our order before my friend gets upset?" he asked. "What would you like to eat?" he said with a thick accent. Magnus made a quick order and Konoko was trying to decipher Italian, "screw it, I'll have what he is having" she said. Magnus gave a chuckle, "You love the food but ya can't read the language can ya?" he asked. "If I had some time I might figure it out, Just what did I order?" she asked. He laughed, "Old World manicotti with garlic bread, green salad, and a sprite. " He said. She shrugged, "food is food." She said. 


	8. Siege of TCTF HQ

Dinner was undisturbed as they chatted back and forth. The meal came to an end and the two looked at each other and smiled. Magnus was about to speak when his cell phone rang, "Magnus! Syndicate troops are storming headquarters! You and Konoko are needed ASAP!"Magnus frowned, "We got work; HQ is under attack,"

Konoko nodded and grabbed her purse. Magnus walked up to the owner and explained the situation. The two got in the car and drove off. Konoko climbed into the back seat. Magnus raised an eyebrow, "Not that I'm complaining, but why are you undressing in the back seat?"

She glared, "I keep a uniform in the back seat, just in case,"

He simply nodded and focused on driving. The Shelby motor Roared to life as the speed increased. The Garage's assault doors were closing as he sped under them. The car skidded to a stop as the wall approached. A half dressed Konoko spilled over the front seat as the vehicle screeched to a rest. Magnus looked away out of respect. He climbed out and opened the trunk. He removed his tie from his neck and a modified mercury bow from the trunk. He slipped his nice jacket off and pulled out his black mirror shades. He put two pistols in his belt and waited for Konoko.

Konoko finished changing and pulled out two pistols. She looked at her partner, "You look like a young punk version of James Bond,"

He just smiled, "I could use a Martini too. Do I get the girl at the end?"

She smiled, "We'll see. Let's show them what happens when they mess with us,"

A feral grin crossed his face, "Cocked, locked, and ready to rock. Time to bust some heads," he said as he ran for the door.

Konoko followed suit and charged behind him. Heavy resistance was everywhere. Bullets flew and explosives went off. Strikers and Tankers were everywhere. They fought tooth and nail to their destination. They made it to the roof; they found a chopper with Shinatama. Magnus analyzed the situation and didn't like it. He was out of ammo and was winded. Konoko had a full clip and a pistol half full. The helicopter was taking off and a unit of enemies was in their way. Magnus reached for his boot. He drew out a long knife, and everyone took a step back. Magnus took a menacing stance. He growled and leaped into the fray. Konoko charged for the chopper, "Shinatama!"

Magnus broke the last Tanker in time to see Konoko fighting a large opponent, "Now that's not very nice, SAVE SOME FOR ME!" he said as he rushed in.

Magnus made several quick slashes as Konoko stepped back to take a breath. "So, the two top agents of the TCTF against me. I'm honored, but I did my job so see ya,"

The big man leapt from the top of the building. Magnus turned towards Konoko, "You ok?"

Konoko said nothing as she walked inside the building. Magnus slouched as his tail hung low, "Was it something I said?"

Magnus found Konoko in the Chief's office yelling about something. She was going agiast the chief's orders and going after Shinatama. When she came out she found Magnus waiting, "If you honestly think I'm going to let you do this alone, you are out of your damn mind!"

She smiled, "Thanks, but you do this, you will be hunted,"

A malicious sneer came over his face, "I am never hunted,"

She loaded her pistol, "Then let's grab our equipment while it's free,"


End file.
